xen_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic editing guidelines
First, thank you for taking interest in this Wikia! I want to say up front that I do not own this web site, nor does anyone. It belongs to the community, and it is up to the community to decide how it should be organized. I have merely gotten this Wikia started and am laying down what I see as some best practices with my experience building it so far. I hope that more people will get involved in creating content for the Wikia and reach out to me to become fellow administrators who can help things run smoothly, as I personally can be very busy and will likely take breaks from the game from time to time. -Makise General * When referring to places, enemies, items, npcs, etc, enclose the text within double square brackets in order to create a link to an accompanying page. ** If the page exists, the text will turn blue. ** If it does not exist, the text will turn red. The Wikia automatically keeps track of red links, and even compiles a list of how many times a particular red link appears, which gives us some guidance on what pages are in most need of creation. ** I personally recommend typing the text out first and then going back and highlighting the appropriate names and clicking the link button at the top of the window, rather than typing the brackets as you go. Otherwise, the editor will keep extending the link over other text, which can be frustrating. -Makise * Try your best to confirm information (enemy and gear levels, gear stats, etc) for yourself before you enter it into the Wikia. ** There are lots of old guides and information out there from different iterations of the game which may be out of date or untrue for Xen Rebirth. Attention Areas "Adopt a Map" * Each location, be it an open world map, a town, or a dungeon, should have its own page that provides information about enemies, drops, connecting areas, npcs, etc. * If you happen to be leveling, grinding, or farming in a specific location, you can "adopt" that map, and start recording the data from your drops into the appropriate tables. * If the location you want to adopt does not yet have a page, see the suggestions listed below for locations. * At this point, I have not yet made any pages for towns yet, so I am still working out best practices for this. -Makise Adding gear and skill book levels and drop locations to class pages * Each of the classes already have pages created, but these need to be filled in with data on gears and skill books. * There is also space for links to locations where particular gears and skill books drop. * If you are "adopting" a map, as outlined above, feel free to also add the location to the appropriate-leveled gear and skill books on the class pages, along specific gear names of they are missing. Adding quest pages * At this time, most of the class-change quests and side quests do not have pages. * All of the advanced pet quest pages have been created and have been compiled in this guide: Advanced Pet Quest. ** Since this page will be heavily used, I have made it "protected," meaning that only people with certain privileges can edit it, so please let me know if you find mistakes. Once others emerge as regular contributors, I will also open up such pages to them. -Makise * All of the beginning tutorial quest pages have been made and are compiled in this guide: Beginner Xenian Walkthrough. * If you make class-change quest pages, feel free to link to them in the appropriate class page. * Please see suggestions below for quests. Creating and updating guides * The sky is really the limit on this one. Use the "Guides" category when creating such pages. Suggestions for specific page types World and dungeon locations * Use Brynhild Trisects, Evergail Grove, and Edine Plains as examples while reading these suggestions. * Begin by inserting an Infobox (there is a Locations infobox option). ** Enter the name of the location in the "title" field. ** In the "Type" field, enter the location type: world or dungeon ** Enter the connecting locations into the appropriate fields based on the cardinal direction in which they are located (North, South, East, West). *** If there are dungeon connections, list those in the "Dungeon" field. *** Use commas to separate connecting locations, if necessary. ** Take a screenshot of your character in the location, and upload it into the "image" field. ** Take a screenshot of the map (preferably with transparency turned down and names off), and upload it into the "map" field. ** List AoE Defense from AoE Defense List in the appropriate field if it is available. ** List the enemies considered "Hard Hitters" in the appropriate field, if you are able to determine this. ** Apply changes to save and close the infobox window. * To the left of the infobox, use "Sub-heading 1" to create the headings "Enemies," "Drops," and "NPCs" (if there are NPCs in this location). ** Beneath the Enemies sub-heading, use a bullet list to list all of the enemies alphabetically. ** Beneath the Drops sub-heading, use "Sub-heading 2" to create the categories "Spend," "Skill Book and Gear Levels," and "Other." *** Beneath the Spend sub-heading, use a bullet list to list all of the items that drop and filter into the "Spend" tab in your inventory, excluding skill books and items that drop on every map (Fairy Sphere, Juice, etc). *** Beneath the Skill Book and Gear Levels sub-heading, create a table with two columns. **** Create bold headings for "Type" and "Levels" for the two columns. **** Make rows for "Shoes," "Gloves," "Helmet," "Main Hand," "Off Hand," "Armor," and "Skill Books" in the first column (I like this order because it lists the gear from lowest to highest level). **** Under Levels, list the levels for the associated gears and skill books that drop in that location, separated by commas if necessary. **** After you have compiled this information, you can reopen the infobox editor and list the level range of gear and skill books from this location. *** Beneath the Other sub-heading, use a bullet list to list all of the items that drop and filter into the "Other" tab in your inventory, excluding items that drop on every map (Xen Stone, Silkion, etc). ** Beneath the NPCs sub-heading, use a bullet list to list all of the NPCs alphabetically. * To the left of the "Cancel" button, click the drop down arrow next to three horizontal lines. ** Select "Categories." ** Type "Locations" into the "Add a category" field. ** If the location is a dungeon, add "Dungeons" as a category too. * Click the "Save page" button! Quests * Use In Search of the Animal Encyclopedia, Let's Make an Incubator and Second Class Change Quest 4/4 as examples while reading these suggestions. * Begin by inserting an Infobox (there is a Quests infobox option). ** Enter the name of the quest in the "title" field. ** In the "Start" field, enter the location where the quest can be obtained. ** In the "Level" field, list the level requirement if there is one. ** In the "Prerequisites" field, list any special circumstances that need to be completed before this quest becomes available. ** In the "Previous" field, enter any quests that precede this one in progression. ** In the "Next" field, enter any quests that follow this one in progression. ** In the "Rewards" field, list any items or special circumstances received as a result of completing this quest. ** If appropriate, take a picture of your character participating in the quest, and add it using the "image" field. ** Apply changes to save and close the infobox window. * Type "Steps" to the left of the infobox, and below it create a bullet list with detailed, step-by-step instructions. * To the left of the "Cancel" button, click the drop down arrow next to three horizontal lines. ** Select "Categories." ** Type "Quests" into the "Add a category" field. ** If the quest is a class-change quest, add "Class Change Quests" as a category too. * Click the "Save page" button! Category:Community